


Dregs of Divinity

by Saesama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You once had powers and a purpose and a life very different from the one you know. You make do, because that life belongs to a god and you're just you.</p>
<p>Even knowing that, it still hurts when you stumble across <i>them</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dregs of Divinity

The Seer starts it.

You spend your entire life feeling like something is missing, something that belongs to you by right, something you fought for and died for and it's always just out of reach overhead. But you don't know anything more than vague longing until you're in New York for a school trip, leaning on a railing at the Guggenheim Museum and you see her across the open galley and it's like a psychic shotgun blast to the frontal lobe.

You remember faces and colored text and terrible weapons. You remember dying, and years of long isolation. You remember flying. You remember so much and none of it is yours in this life.

The Seer smiles up at you, sad and knowing, and walks away from the rail. You ditch your school group and you never quite find the place where she was standing.

o o o

When you hit your senior year, your parents tell you that you're adopted ( _found you in a meteor crater_ ) You're not hurt ( _you knew_ ) but you're curious, so you go on one of those 'find your family' websites.

You find one match. A twin sister. The image is from when she was in middle school and the profile hasn't been logged into for a year, but it's the Witch.

You think about stars and fights and the one time she insisted you celebrate Christmas. You send her a message, a simple 'Hi!' with your name and a picture of you at fifteen. A month later, you get a reply, a garbled mess that looks like a corrupted email, but it's from her and any attempts at clicking on her profile on the website results in an error.

o o o

You're at Universal Studios with your graduating class when you see the Page. You're just getting on the Mummy ride when you see him getting off the other side. He sees you just as the lap bar comes down and his eyes go wide. You hear him shout before the ride whips you off into the darkness and you wonder if he spent the entire ride challenging the holographic monsters to duels.

You look for him when you get off. He's gone.

o o o

There's a bakery in St. Paul that has a life-sized cutout of the Maid, proclaiming her cakes to be 'scrumptious!' The clerk tells you that she's the owner and that if you take a selfie with the cutout, you get entered in a weekly raffle for free goodies. He looks mildly bemused when you ask if the cakes are made with Betty Crocker mixes ( _you can't eat them, even in this life where there aren't sylladexes or trolls or strifes or sinister batterwitches_ ) and promises that everything in the shop is made from scratch.

You snap the selfie on your phone and tweet it with 'good to see you're doing well!' Your selfie ends up winning that week and you get on the bakery's twitter feed, but you never see your goodies.

o o o

You're in Portland and getting off the Red Line when someone bumps your shoulder. Hard.

You turn around angrily, but the train doors are just closing, guy has perfect timing, of course he has perfect timing, the Knight _always_ has perfect timing and you're alarmed for the briefest tick before you see his sunglasses hooked into his collar. He grins at you and pops his gum, which then falls out of his mouth when he gapes at you and the train sweeps him away.

You wait on the platform for an hour. He doesn't come back. You wonder who gave him the aviators this time around.

o o o

You find the Rogue in a bar in Florida and she doesn't disappear right away. You buy her a drink and you have to lean in close to hear her over the music when you ask her what you all are.

Her smile is sad and wicked and determined and it's like leaving her behind on a word of fireflies all over again. "They left us behind when they became gods," she says. "Dregs of divinity." 

Then she downs her drink and drags you out on the dance floor and some time between one song and the next, her hips in your hands become someone else's.

o o o

The Prince sits across from you at the airport, in the next boarding area over. You almost ask him if he knows how to sword-fight in this life. Instead, you lean over the aisle between you. "Hey."

He jumps and looks at you, and his posture goes stiff. "Hey," he says, wary.

They call your plane. You stand and shoulder your bag. "We're all gonna be okay," you tell him, and for the first time in your life, you believe it.

He stares for a moment, then nods. "Yeah," he agrees.

You get in line for your plane and you don't look back.


End file.
